monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Admin Election
On this page, you can apply for being an administrator on the wiki! What‘s an Admin? An administrator is a special user of the wikia who has special rights within the wiki. They can notably: * Block vandals * Delete pages * Control editing and use rollback * Edit the community's design and format. How do I get elected? The rules are almost the same as for the council election: Who is eligible to be an admin? Everyone can join, if they follow these rules: * Only registered users can apply for administration (so no "Anonymous Fandom User"s) * To apply for administration, a user must have at least 100 edits on this wiki * To apply for administration, a user must have joined the wiki at least three months ago. * To apply for administration a user must be at least level 60 on Monster Legends. * If you've already applied and failed, you'll have to wait three months before writing a new application. How do I apply for election? Create a new section named "(Your username)'s Election" and copy and answer the following questions in the dedicated section below: * What's your username? (Please link to your profile) * How long have you been on this wiki? * How many edits do you currently have? * Why do you think you're qualified for being an admin? * Any additional info? Then, copy this question below: "Do you vote for (username) to be an adminl?" Contrarily to the council election, only admins can vote here. Admins will write their name below your message, and write "Yes" or "No". If you get more "Yes" than "No", congratulations! You're now an admin. You can now start contributing to stop vandals and help this wiki grow! If you get more "No" than "Yes", you've sadly not been elected. But don't worry, you can try again in three months! In the meantime, contribute to the wiki to increase your edit count, and continue playing Monster Legends to gain experience and knowledge of the game. Important Note: Admins can't promote other admins. You'll have to PM me first. - AlphaOmega496 That's it! Good luck! BELOW THIS MESSAGE, YOU CAN APPLY FOR ADMINISTRATION Kyrem13's application (election) * My username is Kyrem13 and my profile is https://monster-legends-competitive.fandom.com/wiki/User:Kyrem13here * I can't tell exactly how far back it was that I joined, but my earliest comment on this Wiki, looking at my edits page, dates back to April 22, 2019, so at the very least I've been here for over 4 months. * I currently have 600 edits exactly. Perfect number kek. * I believe I'm qualified for being an admin mostly because on my vast experience with the game. I've been playing ML since about 2015 and I've been up to date with all the constant shifts and changes in the metagame for a few years now. And sure, not all of my opinions are accepted (Wasper is seriously not all that, fite me), but I've been around the game for so long that I should have the perfect amount of knowledge qualified for a council member. * Additional info? uuuuummmmmmmm, maybe a joke? Okay so a pirate walked into a bar with a steering wheel on his crotch. the bartender said, "Uhhh, you know you have a steering wheel on your crotch, right?" And the pirate replied, "AAAARRRGHGH!!! IT'S DRIVIN' ME NUTS!!!" ............ sorry that was shit * Oh yeh, forgot to mention, my current in-game level is 122 going on 123 real soon after a few more food collections. And Idk if it's important, but my current MP is sitting at a clean 133,888 at this current moment in time. Do you vote for Kyrem13 to be an admin? AlphaOmega496: Yes! 'You have solid experience both in the game and in the wiki - you actively participate and contribute to the MLCW, and your edits are looking good. Too bad your sense of humor is terrible - but it's a yes anyway �� [[User:PKAGuil|'Guil]]: 'Look Kyrem I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to veto you out of existence, damn that joke was bad, you have the sense of humor of a 7 year old, man you never grow up ''like anti-vaxx children I'm kidding lol, yeah, I'll vote '''Yes. Yoshijr: I'm technically allowed to vote so, lets start of with this: you made a dad joke... Worst kind possible. I'll give a yes for both council and adminship Fallblade: im aight w it Azure: Ew dad joke, 'other then that yeah you should be admin Yoshijr's application (election) * My username is Yoshijr and this is my profile https://monster-legends-competitive.fandom.com/wiki/User:Yoshijr * I have been on this Wiki and editing since August 8th 2018, so I've been on this Wiki sharing my opinions for a little over a year on the wiki. * I'm at exactly 800 edits on the wiki * I believe I'm qualified because I have been playing monster legends since 2016 and am always trying to figure out ways on how monsters can be used to their full potential no matter how they useful/useless they are. From what I've seen, a decent amount of people agree with me on my opinions and some don't, so my opinions can create good discussions. * My level in Monster Legends is 115 * Additional info: I'm currently working on my top 15 fire monsters list, so stay tuned for that in the upcoming month! I am also the proud creator of the Relics Ranking Do you vote for Yoshijr to be an admin/on the ranking council? '''AlphaOmega496: Yes! '''You deserve to be an admin, seeing your involvement in the wiki, your experience, your contributions... nice job man. [[User:PKAGuil|'Guil]]: Yes. Make Yoshijr permanent admin. Fallblade| yes, mad lad that started the Relics Ranking Azure: Yop. Make Yoshi permanent admin rn due to vast knowledge. Applepie's application(election) * My name is applepie * I joined 28th of august last year * I have 1260 edits(but actually 1259 cause some one removed 1 of them) * I know what is right or wrong, even though am surely the most hated person on this site and peoples think am a noob, but the knowledge of the game has nothing to do with admin, and am level 99 and have 55k mp and have played the game for atleast 4 years. * Aditional info: This is my second application, my last one got just disaperd(no one deleted it *cough* guil), so am lazy to write everything again. * Message for guil: If u try to delete this again.... i copied it anyways so... Epikart: Sorry, but this has to be a joke. Alrighty, lemme drill into this in list form. *Believes VoltaiK is worth A tier. *Believes Kronxian Guard doesn't deserve SS+. *Believes experience has nothing to do with election. *Only doing this for the name color. *Doesn't even attempt to spell or capitalize correctly, which makes you look unprofessional and lazy. *Obvious bias against the Ranking Council. Sorry, but I'mma have to go with a big no here. Like, a BIG no. A NO. Black Destruction 92: I’m with Epikart, and I vote no. I’ve seen you start many, many arguments on many pages. I can see that you are very devoted to your opinions, and that is very honorable, but you still have to know the facts and prepare before you start a debate. You seem to be a very combative individual, and I suggest you tone that down a little. Actually, tone it down a lot, it will make us all happier. Fallblade: "guil, i can tell u why, its for cool name coulour." NAH Guil: W H Y . '(no) Yoshijr: Extremely unpopular opinion, but I'm gonna vote yes. As admin, all you really could do is just block people, and I think you're smart enough to know when to block people, but if you become admin and abuse the power, I will tell Alpha immediately to remove the power. (Like don't change the Viability Ranking if you don't agree with something). Azure: I actually agree with Yoshi here. I'm gonna have to vote yes for this one, because you can really only block people, and I feel like you're actually smart enough to know when to block people or not. DO NOT EDIT PAGES ON THE VIABILITY RANKING. Pro Master666: I’m gonna vote the last most unpopular opinion: Neutral. Apple, give me 3-5 days to decide yes or no. You can show me if you improve your.....umm.....dramatic....behavior, and i might vote yes. If not, then no. '''WDLegendary/TechnoPat ': No. Scrolling down and looking at your behavior, just no. With Ranking council, I'm not too concerned about behavior (Unless it's outright horrible), but an Admin is, well, an admin. If I joined the wiki, and saw someone with this behavior and lack of knowledge as an admin, I'd probably leave, So no. HAYIRDIR LO: '''No, get out of here. Epikart's Application (Election) * Hello, my name is Epikart, and this is my user page. * I've been around since September 11th, meaning I'm currently at 2 months and 2 days on the wiki (Okay, so hear me out, I swear I'm not braindead.) * Even if most of them are small, I've made 1,761 edits to this wiki thus far, and maybe a whole quarter of them actually meant something! * I believe I am qualified for Admin because I've seen a whole hell of a lot throughout this game, having learned quite a bit the whole time. While I don't know absolutely everything, I can usually learn properly about it with one quick run-through of the other FANDOM wiki. Even beyond that, I'm on this site all the fuckin' time, with my email always in a separate tab so I know exactly when just about anything happens around here. * Additional Info: I'm already on the Ranking Council, so you can check out that page for my previous election. I'm also one of few people that use proper grammar and shit like that on this wiki, so I'm not a pain to try and decipher, unlike some people. *cough cough Apple please proofread what you write cough cough* Do you vote for Epikart to be an admin? Azure's Application (Vote for me lol) * Aight, I hope many of you know me at this point, but I'm Azure. * My profile pretty much sums up who I am, but if you don't want to look at it, I'm a guy on the ranking council trying to sort out his toxicity issues as well as spending too much money on a mobile game. I am currently level 82 and have spent big moneys on ML. * I run through the recent contributions and make comments where comments need to be made. I've been trying to tone down my toxicity recently. I currently have around 1,200 edits under my belt. I have many friends around the site and my opinion is pretty accepted. Unlike man above me, most of my comments aren't useless, and I'm actually taking ownership of the Relic portion of this site. Speaking of that, I need to work on that lol. * Additional Info: I'm on RC (Ranking Council). Yeah. Also, I'm trying to learn page formats and such from Fallblade (Format creator), and I have a Relic format. I probably wouldn't block people, but I'm usually one of the first people to find trolls. I have a lot of passion for editing, and it's 7:08 at the time of writing this I have to go to swim. Meow-Skeeter: I don't really know if you are mature enough to be an admin. But you do make good decisions on some arguments and isn't too toxic. We need more people with your attitude in this wiki. I vote YESCategory:Voting